


I Am Real

by Ageofloneliness



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fellowship of the Ring, Fighting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I'm Just Winging It, LegolasxOc - Freeform, Love, Magic, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Protective Legolas Greenleaf, Return of the King, Slow Burn, Sorceresses, Survivor - Freeform, Swearing, Tenth Walker, The Two Towers, War, battles, did i mention magic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ageofloneliness/pseuds/Ageofloneliness
Summary: Another tenth walker story? You bet. Her name is Joanna.Just a short preview. Rating will probably change to mature.Legolas x OC
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I've been trying to get back into writing for a while and well, this is what my brain came up with. I haven't worked out all details to this just yet, but I have somewhat of an idea of what I want this to be. Should you choose to read this small preview, let me know your thoughts on it. I really just wrote it so I can get it out of my head and get some peace of mind. Don't even know if I'll continue it. Time will tell, I guess. I do have another idea in my brain that I might work on. Maybe I'll post that one too.

"Joanna," says Pip, "Could you tell us our future?"

"Fool of a Took" Gandalf mumbles bitterly. Pip's countenance reflects his confusion. "We must not know of our fate, little hobbit" says Aragorn, "Knowledge of such things may change the course of action. And that can be quite dangerous."

"But is that not why she is here?" Pip queries. Joanna chuckles and ruffles his hair. "It's complicated, Pip. But I will tell you this, you will meet a great girl one day and make her very happy."

"Doubtful" Merry quips, causing the entirety of the fellowship to uproar in laughter. Even Legolas smiles and chuckles softly.

"Merry!" Joanna rebukes with a shocked gasp and a titter. When she sees Pip's small frown, she pulls him close to her side and wraps her arm around his shoulder. "Oh, don't listen to him sweet face." She places a swift kiss atop his head and threads her fingers through his curly locks, completely missing the cheeky grin he displays toward Merry.

It is only when a sudden gust of cold wind hits that the laughter dies down as the fellowship bare witness to the flames of the campfire extinguish like a candle being blown out, engulfing them in darkness, save for the moonlight.

Legolas is the first to react, shooting up to his feet. "That was no ordinary wind."

Aragorn is the next to stand. "What do you see Legolas?"

The elf's piercing blue eyes search the surrounding area. His sight travels the fields, past the boulders, and trees, yet there is nothing. No woodland creatures nor birds. And it is quiet. Utterly silent.

"Legolas" Aragorn calls.

"I do not see anything. Nor can I hear anything," Legolas replies after a moment, "That is what ails me."

"If that is the case, we must take precaution" Aragorn says. "Gandalf, Gimli, and Boromir stay with the hobbits and our lady. Legolas and I shall go and investigate."

"Don't be ridiculous Aragorn" Joanna chastises, "You don't know what's lurking out there. It could be dangerous."

"That is precisely why it must be done, my lady."

"No! It's too dark."

"She is right, Aragorn" Boromir concurs. "There must be another way."

"Perhaps with some light, we can better assess the situation" Sam suggests.

"I second that" Pip concurs.

"Good idea." Joanna snaps her fingers and the flames of the campfire roar to life, setting the area alight.

Merry is the first to see it, shouting in fear and startling those around him. "W—w—what is that?!"

All eyes turn to where he points. There, by the fire, is a featureless billowing black mass standing before them. "Is—is that Bedlam?" Frodo queries in a quivering voice. Joanna gasps when she feels a sudden weight on her shoulder, sighing in relief at the purr sounding by her ear. "Jesus, Bedlam…" She reaches up a hand to pet the top of the beloved cat's head.

"Well, if that is not Bedlam… then what is it?" Sam asks with fear in his voice.

"Back away little hobbits" Boromir warns as he stands before them, shielding them with his body. He draws out his sword. "Aye, you've got the right idea, lad" Gimli says as he too joins Boromir, axe at the ready. Legolas fits an arrow into the bowstring and pulls the arrow back, aiming it straight at the mysterious mass.

"Stay your weapons," Gandalf speaks in sudden, his voice firm. "All of you. Let us not be haste."

"Aye," agrees Aragorn, "We know nothing of its nature nor if it means us harm. Legolas, can you feel anything from it?"

The elf shakes his head. "No. I cannot tell if it is evil. I sense nothing from it."

In sudden, the mass begins to twist and turn until it takes the shape of a faceless woman. What looks like long dark hair falls behind it, billowing with the breeze.

"What does it want?" Frodo inquires. "Why does it not attack?"

The entity takes a step forward, its hand extended. Legolas follows the direction of its reach, his blood running cold and stomach twisting in knots when he realizes that it is reaching for Joanna.

No.

His movements are quick and sudden as he moves to stand in front of her, shielding her with his body while still aiming his arrow.

"Legolas," she gasps softly, "What are you doing?"

"It has come for you, my lady."


	2. Second Preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well I woke up today and had the sudden urge to write. This is what I came up with. It's another preview, but I really think it's all going to come together once I figure out where I'm going with this, cuz again I'm just winging it. I haven't gotten much feedback, but that's okay. I'm going to continue this anyway. I'm also going to see if I can change the title. I don't particularly like the one I first used. It's kind of bland.

Her eyes flutter open and she jumps back when she sees him. "W—no—" she whimpers and crawls back, away from him until she hits something hard and sturdy. The headrest of a bed. "N—no, no… how—what—" she stutters, her head shaking fast. "This—this isn't real. You—you aren't real." She points a shaky finger at him. "You're just—just a figment of my imagination—uh, Tolkien's imagination!" Her breathing is quick and heavy. "But then how are you… Am I dreaming?" She looks away from him, her brows furrowed in confusion. "It's a dream, right? It must be… But then where's my beach?" She gasps and springs out of the bed she is in when he reaches for her. "Don't you touch me!"

"My lady" he says in a quiet voice as he slowly approaches her, his movements slow and unthreatening. She backs away from him again. "Get away from me!"

He continues forward, cautiously with his hands out in front of him. "Calm, my lady."

She hits something hard and sturdy again. A wall. She's cornered now and he is still coming. She sinks down to the floor and shakes her head vigorously, her eyes glowing a bright gold. "N—no!"

There is a tinkling sound coming from across the room where a vase of flowers rests atop a shelf. Aragorn and Gandalf bear witness to the vase shifting before it sails across the room as if having been thrown. "Legolas!" Aragorn shouts when he sees it soaring toward him. The elf turns at the call and crouches down, narrowly avoiding being struck. The sound of the vase shattering into pieces when it hits the wall is loud and echoes throughout the room.

Legolas gazes upon the mess of broken glass and tattered flowers, water cascading down the wall and pooling at the floor. He offers Aragorn a brief nod of thanks then turns back to the young whimpering girl. He reaches for her, his hands cupping her face, her skin soft against his own.

She gasps and pulls away, but he keeps his hold. "Joanna," he says, voice soft. She stiffens at his use of her name and stares into his piercing blue eyes. "It is me. Legolas."

The light filtering into the room through the window catches his eyes and they shine bright. It is almost hypnotizing how blue they are. Stunning, really. Like gazing into the clearest ocean.

She pulls away from his eyes to study him. His beautiful fair face that looks like it was carved by angels, angular and pristine. His long straight hair, gold and rich and half held up by intricate braids. His alabaster skin. Oh, that skin.

She reaches tentatively for him, her hand lingering in the air as if asking for permission to touch him. He grants it, pressing his cheek into her hand, and she can feel just how soft and smooth his skin is, like porcelain.

"H—how?" she huffs, tears suddenly streaming from her eyes, coating her cheeks as she breaks away from him. She leans back against the wall and covers her face with her hands, muffling her sobs. "I—I don't understand!"

Legolas swivels back, his countenance sad, almost anguished. Aragorn and Gandalf stare back, their own faces dropped in frowns. It was quite disheartening to see such a sight of a frightened and agonized girl.

"What's happening?" Joanna weeps, "Where am I?" She shakes her head. "How is this even possible? How is this real?"

Legolas turns back to her, once again placing a hand on her cheek in comfort, but this time his touch makes her jump and jerk away. "Get away from me!" she cries out, her eyes yet again flashing a bright gold. "You're not real!" He feels a powerful force push against him and it throws him back.

"Legolas!" Aragorn calls, rushing forward as the elf hits the floor with a grunt. "I am alright" he assures as he sits up with a soft groan before turning his eyes back on Joanna. "We must stop" Aragorn says, fear displayed on his face as he shakes his head. "She is too distraught. It is getting dangerous." He turns back, "Gandalf—"

"No," Legolas grasps the man's arm firmly.

"She has attacked you twice."

"Please, my friend. I am sure I can calm her."

The two lock eyes. And in those eyes, Aragorn sees a fierce determination.

"Let him try once more, Aragorn" speaks Gandalf as he approaches, stopping by the foot of the bed, his staff in hand. Aragorn is reluctant, but nonetheless, he sighs and affirms with a curt bob of the head. Legolas bows his head in gratitude toward Gandalf who acknowledges him with a nod of his own.

The elf then stands to his feet and approaches Joanna, slow and steady, hands out in a calming manner. "My lady…"

"You can't be real…" She shakes her head, "You can't be…"

He lowers himself to her level, taking a knee. "Joanna, please… listen to me."

She responds to the call, glancing up.

He holds out a hand to her. "Take my hand."

She sniffles and wipes her tears away, looking toward his outstretched hand. "W—what?"

"Please, indulge me and take my hand."

She is hesitant but when she reaches out after a moment, his fingers enclose around her small hand and he brings it to his torso, placing her palm over his heart. "Feel my heartbeat, my lady." And she does. It thumps and thrums against his firm chest. He then pulls her in slowly, encasing his arms around her. "Can you hear it?"

She closes her eyes and listens to the strong rhythmic beats. "Yes…"

"Then I am real." He holds her close to him and rests his chin atop her head. "And you are real…" he says just under his breath.

He feels her wrap her arms around him and a small smile pulls at his lips when he feels her hands exploring. Up and down his back they went, as if testing his solidity. She even knocks her knuckles against him, and he chuckles softly. "I am real, my lady."

"You really are…" she breathes, voice cracking. "You're real…" He is. He really is. He is here before her. Flesh and blood. He is holding her, his warmth enveloping her. He is speaking to her, his voice causing gooseflesh. Real.

She suddenly breaks away from him and sits back, gazing up at him. "So… my beach…"

"All very real to me" Legolas says. His fingers brace her chin and bring her forward. He brushes his lips against hers, starting off slow and tender and then the kiss deepens, becoming passionate and fervent.

Their lips move hard against each other as they become enthralled and enraptured by the feel and taste of the other. When the true meaning of the situation begins to settle on her, Joanna sobs helplessly into the kiss, the intensity sending shockwaves of want and need through her body.

She moans into his mouth, and their tongues entwine in a dance of pushing and curling, pressing as the desperation for each other's existence becomes stronger, her hand slipping into his long hair grabbing wantonly and pulling it until Legolas groans.

His own convulsion of need and desire pulses through him and he suddenly pushes her down onto the floor, maneuvering himself to be on top while Joanna wraps her legs around his waist.

"This is quite blasphemous behavior, prince of Mirkwood!" Gandalf bellows, tapping his staff on the floor loudly and evidently breaking the two apart as they startle at the noise. "Control yourself!"

Legolas gapes up to both Gandalf and Aragorn, all rational thought and reason returning in a surge. He flushes, his cheeks coating a bright red. Valar. What was he doing? He promptly pulls away from Joanna. "Forgive me, Gandalf… Aragorn. I do not know what came over me."

"Indeed." By the firmness of his tone, it is clear the wizard is displeased. "Now if you would kindly step outside and compose yourself. I shall like to return to the matter at hand here."

"Yes, of course." Legolas drops his head and stands to his feet, moving to help Joanna but Gandalf's staff stops him. Clearing his throat, he simply turns to leave the room. Aragorn lowers his head to hide his amusement, coughing shortly to stifle his laughter at the blatancy of the elf as he passes by him. He then steps close to Joanna and holds out his hand. "My lady."

She nods and takes Aragorn's hand, groaning softly when he pulls her up. "Do be careful of the glass" he points. She looks and sees that the floor is still littered with the broken fragments of the vase. "Oh," she flushes a bright red, "Thank you. And I'm sorry about that whole…" she inhales, "I—I don't know came over me…"

"That is enough" Gandalf says, "Let us move past that. Now, come sit. We have much to discuss, my dear kin."

Joanna takes her hand back from Aragorn and sits atop the bed, taking a quick deep breath. "S—so," she exhales shakily, "This—this is all real then…"

"Yes," Gandalf replies as he too sits atop the bed. "It is."

"I don't understand" she exhales, looking between Gandalf and Aragorn, then turning toward the door when she hears a small mewl. "Bedlam," she gasps.

Aragorn follows her gaze, seeing not only Legolas standing by it, but a large black cat with blue eyes. He lifts a brow as he watches the feline saunter into the room, jumping up onto the bed and settling into the young woman's lap.

She takes him into her arms and kisses the side of his head. "You're here? But… how?"

"Magic, my dear kin."

Joanna meets Gandalf's stare, looking at him curiously. "Why do you keep calling me kin?"

There is a warm smile on Gandalf's lips and a twinkle in his eyes. "That is what you are, child. My kin. My granddaughter, to be more precise."


End file.
